<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潜意识渗漏 by Decimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481032">潜意识渗漏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus'>Decimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, prose, 废话, 散文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只要你能听见苦痛裂开的声音。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是那种能让你第一时间明白，为什么其他人提起他都会恼火的人。</p><p>他让自己变得重要的方式是为难他人。他喜欢对他人进行多管闲事式的拷问。问你些你根本不想回答的问题——他甚至不会在乎你回答了什么，他只是想让你知道他知道。</p><p>他用香烟给自己烙了一口黄牙，他的笑容里有一个一个黑色的洞，他与医生争辩他肚子上的硬块是腹肌还是结石，他用挑剔他人的形式让自己变成领域里的专家，他的女儿会让你惊讶他的世界里怎么会有如此纯洁的东西——已经被她的亲戚虐待成了问题少年。</p><p>他告诉我：“要尊重生命。”他因病虚弱，歪在竹椅上，没办法给自己做饭。电视机播放着无聊的旅游节目，天花板是被火烧过的焦黄色，他把自己交付在死神手掌，手里却还紧紧拽着香烟。最衰颓、脆弱的时刻，他对我吐出了最接近真实的一句话。求求你别碰那个小孩。我坐在沙发上，手抚下一层灰，怀里是英文版《老人与海》，差点笑出声。我甚至想留下来陪陪这位可怜的中年人。我想的是：有点烟味，但总比在家里舒服，对吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我仍然有能力热泪盈眶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“儒夫。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暴怒的瞬间，潜意识都驻足观看。它甚至都懒得再伪装，原来形形色色的人都是它的眼它的目，却不是它的手。形形色色的人停下来看我，我那脆弱倔强的意志力滑过木地板。我用尽了全身的力气。</p><p>她拉过那个地板上蠕动的什么东西，可能是个小孩。小孩满地生长，源自于某个生育政策。在我对着麦片粥诉诸我愁苦与长情时，就有一个小孩抓住我的裤脚挂在我身上。</p><p>然后她下手了。和千万个宁静又幸福的夜晚一样。不同的是那孩子会哭，响亮而畅快，没人不心软。于是她一转态度，将他拉近怀里，哄他亲他吻他。</p><p>“儒夫！”</p><p>我的潜意识像斗兽场上兴奋却冷漠的观众，整个房屋凝神屏息看我的意志力怎么举起渺小的拳头。我的手臂像孱弱的树枝，敲在了她的脸上。我偶然听见笑声，也不知道是不是从我心里传出来的。“儒夫！儒夫！儒夫！”我一遍又一遍地喊着，感觉到我举起的手臂软绵无力，若非潜意识配合地在她的脸上布置好血肉模糊的坑洞，这充斥着暴怒的场景是多么软弱无奈，像我本人一样。</p><p>我在梦里重新学会欢乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 光脚跑过小路的脊背</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没人通知我上课时间推迟了半小时。从瓢泼大雨中走出来，他告诉我：他们还没来。不论老师还是他口中的另外三个学生。我犹豫些时，将湿透的雨伞撑开放在地上。我和他一同搬画架时发现了，伞和雨一起堵住了唯一的路。</p><p>他很忙。我坐定了，听另一个在场的老师指挥小孩画画。她急于把成年人丰富的世界塞进小孩怀里，她说河流的颜色和学画画在将来的好处，用绕口令逗小孩为了让自己开心。怀抱终究还是太小了。颜色就是颜色，颜色没有感情；画就是画，画没有自我表达。画画是一张纸和几只笔的事情，他们是充满好奇心的旁观者，看它们绽放出烟花。没有将来，只有现在的是和不是，回去或留下。她的课是小孩的我的炼狱，只有迎接和送别的时候所有人露出欢快的笑容。</p><p>他毫无必要地安抚：“自己复习一下上一节课学的东西。可以吗？”我悄悄向藏好的我自己俯身，说：我好像认识那个女老师。</p><p>陌生感是空气从四面八方将我挤压。他向我的同学弯身，喉音像猫吹出呼噜，空气停滞了动作，藏好的孩子笑逐颜开。因为他的温柔，我像一只小鸟吻啄太阳。他告诉我伞可以放在旁边。“这里。这里。很好。”他说，一边用两只手把伞安放在草坪上，好像在夸赞伞选择在草地上撑开骨架晾干自己。孩子凑近我的耳边：我遇到一个会和伞说话的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>